Magnetic Personality
by gaaradave1
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. I do however own my thoughts, and this is one of them.**

**Newborn**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked on at the corpses of the 4th Hokage and his wife as they were being buried in the village graveyard. In his arms is one Naruto Uzumaki, wailing unknowingly for the deaths of his parents. There have been many outrageous claims of wanting the 'demon' dead because the 9 Tailed Fox was sealed inside the newborn. However a law was set up to make it illegal to discuss the Jinchuuriki in question. Yet he knew that he was going to be hated and it pained him that he would be unable to do much because of the damned civilian council. Yet little did he know that he was holding a legend in the making.

**Year 1**

The child had and ANBU guard on it day and night, always ones that could be trusted of course. Usually codenamed Dog and Cat, also known as Kakashi Hatake and Yuugao Uzuki. As well as one Anko Mitarashi who had just been returned from the traitor Orochimaru.

"He looks so peaceful in his sleep Hokage-Sama" stated said woman.

"I know Anko, but outside these walls it's just hatred."

Unknown to both, a kunai placed on a table on the far side of the room started to shake.

**Year 2**

Strange things followed the orphan known as Naruto Uzumaki. Placed under 24 hour supervision did not stop the glared or spits upon him, but he always found a way to ignore them. In fact it was because of his 'nee-chan' that he refused to back down. Said nee-chan was in the middle to treating the child to ramen for the first time. And from that day forth Anko Mitarashi knew to never let herself treat a bottomless pit called Naruto be allowed as much as he could eat if she wanted money to have.

The innocence and pure 'kawaii' factor as herself and her friend Kurenai put it at were worth it. But still no-one noticed the signs of the stove creaking as they left.

**Year 3**

Kakashi Hatake loved to look after the legacy of his sensei. He was bright, lovable and innocent, and to someone who suffered so much as Kakashi, a reminder of the one who he looked up to most in the world was great for him, as he wanted to remember this Naruto as his otouto forever. He did not notice eyes looking on the child with malice.

**Year 4**

"I want to be a super cool ninja like you jiji!" were the cries of the small child at Sarutobi's feet. "I wanna prove to all those bad people who hurt me that I am a good person. And I am going to protect the whole village!"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a proud, yet sad smile, not noticing certain items start shaking on the table behind him.

**Year 5**

The year a broken and beaten Naruto was found nearly every day.

The year the pure innocence started to die.

**Year 6**

A bloodied and clotheless Naruto lay down in the alleyway. Cuts and bruises all over. Crucified to the wall, throat slit and violently raped. Yet still alive.

This was the time that Naruto began to fear.

This was the time Naruto started to hate.

**Year 7**

Naruto looked at the man with the sword above him. And instinct told him to raise his hand. And when done, the sword flew away from him. As did every other weapon around. And in his fear induced state, before the contingent of friendly ANBU could reach them. He directed all of them in into his assailants, killing them.

This was the time he met the fox. This was the time the fox itself told him of his heritage.

**Year 8**

Naruto lay in the hospital bed. Everyone who cared for him surrounding him. Hospitalised by shinobi and villagers on his birthday.

"All of you here." Everyone looked at the small child. "I hate you all. And when I'm older, when I' stronger. I will get my revenge on these people. I will kill everyone who stands in my way. I care not for any of you. You who denied me knowledge, true care. You who refused to tell me of my parents while I now know who they are. You who refused to tell me of the fox sealed in me. I hate you all. And if you ever stand in my way. I will make you all suffer as much as I have."

This was the day that Naruto Uzumaki no longer existed.

This was the day that Naruto Uzumaki's innocence died.

This was the day that he felt nothing but hate.

**Year 9**

Anyone who ever tried to get close to him was rejected. It started with the old man. He gave Naruto his parents' scrolls and told him of his possible Kekkai Genkai, of which Naruto already knew.

Then was his ANBU guards, who he spat upon and told them to leave him alone. Disgracing them by telling them they were worthless and did not deserve to be ninja if they could not guard effectively suffered like he did. Yuugao lost a friend that day and never really recovered. And Kakashi wallowed in self pity even more.

The Academy students did not take to the Uchiha. He was there object. His stoic personality and innate genius as a no name person who carried a gourd of iron on his back. His danger appeal as being the monster under the beds drove the girls over the edge. Truthfully they disgusted him. Weakness was no an option. He would never open up to anyone again. The stink of betrayal had never been removed from him.

Anko took it the hardest. She had lost her little brother. And he hated her. She hated herself. She had always tried to adopt him but was always turned down. She saw him one day walking down the street as she was eating Dango. She called out to him but he just looked at her with hate. That night she cried herself to sleep. That night Naruto killed over 20 villagers who had ambushed him outside his house.

**Year 10**

He had told Sasuke everything. His bloodline. His 'guest'. His past. He opened up to him after the massacre. They acknowledged each other and respected each other. They had an odd friendship. And a life for revenge. They agreed to help each other gain their revenges. Naruto Uzumaki let someone in. Someone who shared his pain. Someone he could trust.

**Year 11**

"I will stop at nothing to gain my revenge. Even if I have to kill everyone I've ever known. I will succeed. I am a self fulfilling prophecy Hokage-sama. This village has called me demon. Now, because of all of your actions. I will become one for them. And I will make them feel pain. All will know pain."

**Year 12**

"Congratulations on all of you passing your tests, I know that you will go on to do great things. Now…(skip to important teams)…Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi. Thank you class and good luck."

After this were the discussions and complaints from the fan girls who wanted to be with their precious 'Sasuke-kun' and 'Naruto-kun'. At least they did until an attractive woman came into the room. "Team 8 follow me to the Dango shop."

At the dango shop itself sat the woman and her new team.

"Right, I think it's best to start with what we know about ourselves and tell each other, like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and maybe skills. I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I like romance novels and drinks and my friends. I hate people who degrade women and degrade genjutsu. My hobbies are reading and studying new genjutsu. My dream is to make you 3 amazing shinobi in the future. I am a Genjutsu master. Now, Hinata, go." She said with a small smile on her face.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like to train and" at this she looks at Naruto and blushes. " I dislike the split in my family and people who try to" again looks at Naruto and blushes, something that only Naruto ignores. "I like to press flowers and again train. My dream in life is to be respected by my father and by…someone I truly care about." Again. Looks at Naruto with a blush. "I am well versed with the Byakugan and Jyuuken fighting style."

"Right, Kiba, up next"

"Yo, Im Kiba Inuzuka. I like training in my family jutsu and Akamaru. I hate people who are stuck up like blondie here. My dream is to be an awesome clan head someday. Im good at my clan fighting style."

"Very good Kiba. Now Naruto?" Kurenai did not hate the boy, in fact she pitied him for the hand that life dealt him. After reading his file she was surprised he didn't just go on a killing spree. She did however, dislike his attitude towards her friend Anko. As after seeing her start on the road towards alcoholism as well as her sadism, she couldn't take it. What she would hear from the young blond however, chilled her to the very bone.

"Very well then. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I have no real likes to speak of. My hatred runs deep, and it is aimed towards ever single person in this village. I have no hobbies to speak of, other than train I suppose. My dream in life? I will make everyone suffer the same pain that I have felt. I will not rest until my thirst has been quenched. And my talents? Skills? I have affinities towards lightning and wind. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. I have a blood line. I can manipulate my affinities together to create Magnet Release, of which my gourd carries my Iron Sand within. And with it, I will crush all in my path."

This was the day that everyone had something to fear.

**So yeah, I know I've been neglecting my other two stories, but I hit a wall for what to write for them. And I kinda had things to do. What with taking exams. Then unceremoniously failing them. Plus I start college soon as I am unable to return to my previous school.**

'**Sigh'**

**Anyway, I like this idea and I'm sticking with this. I don't know when I'll return to the other stories but I have so many ideas going round for stories, like, 20 of them. I might just do a first chapter for the ones I wanna do and then I'll just update those stories whenever.**

**Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Alright, just to let you know, I put my stories as M for a reason and this is how I perceive Naruto should have turned out like. Apart from Magnet Release. I just think the idea of being able to crush people with metal is awesome.**

**Yeah, and I'm skipping to the Chuunin exams right now because I can't be asked to just go, oh they trained and walked dogs. I mean come on, someone like Gaara after Tora the cat? Anyway. Enjoys.**

**Outside the Academy**

"Come on guys, lets go, we gotta go in!" yelled Kiba to his teamates.

"Um, sure Kiba-kun" said Hinata timidly as she herself followed the excited Inuzuka up to the exam room. Naruto didn't really care for the exam itself. The only reason he even came is so he could get the chance to kill people. Especially Leaf Shinobi as there deaths were sweeter.

The previous 2 months were strange for Naruto. After passing the final genin test, courtesy of the council who, while frightened of Naruto's power, knew of his blood thirst and his ability to be a killer. In fact, he had scared his team so much after wiping out bandits his face portraying ecstasy as he bathed in the blood and crushed bodies of the criminals.

Keeping heading up so as to not be late for the 1st test, they passed a genjutsu induced throng of people outside the wrong room, all the while threatening Kiba to shut up or he'll have his manhood crushed into oblivion. Team 8 found Kurenai standing outside the correct room. Ignoring her completely, Naruto walked into the room. And he smiled an evil smile. There were over a hundred people in there. And as everyone finally came into the room he began hyperventilating. Something that set off one Gaara of the sand and his siblings, who recognised the grin and eyes of the genin. Looking at him, one of Sasuke's fan-girl, the one with pink hair, started screeching about how Naruto was scared and nothing compared to her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke himself noticed and recognised the look, and turned to face the other genin who were focusing a lot of killing intent. Ignoring a silver haired boy called Kabuto who initiated a conversation with the rest of the rookies. Sasuke moved in front of Naruto to calm him down before he let loose and killed everyone he could.

After a disgruntled Sound team attacked Kabuto, a loud bang was heard as well as smoke filling the room. After the smoke dispersed, one Ibiki Morino appeared in order to start the first test.

**Inside the Jounin lounge**

"So how do you think that your teams are going to do?" asked Asuma Sarutobi to the other three Jounin senseis. Kakashi Hatake, while reading his pornography just looked over his book with an air of laziness and said, "well I have Sasuke and Shino on my team, they're powerful and while Sakura has book smarts she isn't that good of a ninja, too busy focusing on Sasuke. But I think that Shino's level-headedness will keep them in line."

Guy, at this point, just started ranting about his 'eternal rival' and how his team will 'show everyone the flames of youth'. Before Asuma just told them all "yeah well I got Ino keeping my guys straight ya know. The other two would much rather sit around doing nothing. Anyway, what about your team Kurenai? You haven't said much."

Kurenai just looked out of the corner of her eye at Asuma before sighing and said "Naruto's going to win at the end, I have no doubt about that, and the team will do whatever he does. He may be a genin in rank, but I think he's stronger than me. He lets loose the power of what's inside of him too much. If my team don't go along with what he says, then he will kill them."

Everyone looked at her in shock, Asuma just gaped at her. "But…but…"

"At first I wanted to hate him. Not for what's inside of him, but for him succumbing to its urges. I was always told that he killed innocents but then I sat down with Hokage-sama and he told me the truth. The truth of his abuse, and how come all those who died, died because they tried to kill him first." Kurenai sighed once more, "he's become insane with bloodlust, and it's our entire fault, we created a monster and now we have to live with it. There was a mission we went on not too long ago, a protection mission to Wave Country, we were attacked by the Demon Brother's, the missing-nin from Kiri, but Naruto killed them before they could kill the target. However, it got to the point where we interrogated this bridge builder, and he kept saying things about how his country was failing and how if this man Gato could get to him then they would all suffer. And so on and so on about suffering and his daughter and young grandson. Now, we were all looking at him in pity, Hinata and Kiba were raring to go to help out but Naruto just stood there apathetically and said 'you broke our laws' and crushed him with his sand. He didn't care, I don't think that he even knows how to."

Everyone sat there for a while in silence, all thinking upon the same thing, Naruto.

**Inside the testing hall**

Naruto just looked at his teamates with his maniacal eyes, promising pain if they dared raise their arms to quit. People around them began to wonder why the two were shaking then, but paid it no mind, they just thought that the nerves were getting to them, when in fact it was the untold threat of painful death that was intended for them if they dared to raise their arms.

"Fine, then you all pass."

Ibiki then went on to tell everyone about the necessities of Chuunin and how important it was to rely on your will to withstand torture or something. Naruto didn't care, he was just getting impatient, as he hadn't been able to kill anyone in the past few days. And all these people within the room were getting his blood boiling, as well as the next thing that happened.

A black ball crashed through the window, revealing a scantily clad Kunoichi wearing a tan trenchcoat and purple hair tied back with a huge grin on her face.

Naruto froze in his place, while his eyes widened and a low growl began emanating from his throat. He watched the Kunoichi, who revealed herself to be Anko, talk amicably to Ibiki before ordering them to follow her or they ffail instantly.

When they made it to their next location, training ground 44 Naruto was still in a foul mood, and his teamates reflected that, seeing as they tried to avoid him as much as possible. Anko, however, was blissfully unaware that Naruto was even there.

There was a reason for his hatred of the woman. When Naruto was younger he always used to stay with Anko, and their relationship was close. However, when Naruto was 8 years old he tried to rush back into his and Anko's apartment straight after the Academy. Usually he went to Ichiraku Ramen for a couple of hours to meet with the family and hang out with them, but he never got that far because of the objects thrown his way. He was cut, bleeding and cold due to the fact that his clothes were shredded. Miserably he ran to the front door, opened it before feeling woozy due to a hit to his head. He almost passed out because of the concussion he had gained before he tried to call out to help. He was ignored but he could hear moaning coming from Anko's room. Body racked with pain, Naruto crawled to the room. Inside, Anko was attempting to get herself fucked out of her mind, and it was slowly getting there from some random Chuunin that she picked up. She had had a shitty day at Torture and Interrogation and she was slightly drunk and very horny.

However, when Naruto opened the door bloodied, the Chuunin turned and saw him before getting a mask of rage upon his face and snarled at Anko, shoving her off of him and calling her a whore and other insults. After he left Naruto tried to talk to the slightly inebriated Anko who, after the shock wore off, turned to Naruto, not really seeing him, and started hitting him and snarling at him. But the clincher was, when she in her rage, threw him out of her apartment and said that she never wanted to see him again and dubbed him what he never thought she would ever call him. 'Demon Brat'. After that, he crawled into an alleyway, picked up a shard of glass from a broken bottle on the floor, and proceeded to repeatedly slash his wrists, tears streaming down his face all the while. When he came to, he was in the hospital, and he silently declared an undying hatred over his former 'friend' and would love nothing more than to crush her with his metallic sand. He got a huge grin on his face at this, and started to breathe quicker in anticipation of a kill.

Anko, at this moment was being ogled by every single guy there, and a few girls, felt the feel of bloodlust in the air, and decided to turn to throw her kunai at the person's face, just to get a cut. And when she turned she stopped herself, because there, looking into her very soul with eyes burning with hatred and bloodlust, was Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto" she whispered.

"Shouldn't you be getting a move on proctor-san, I have thing's I need to do." She nodded her head in affirmative, before carrying on.

When the claxon rang, and the group had gotten their scroll, Naruto shot straight of into the forest, honing in on any and all teams he could kill. When Kiba and Hinata found Naruto he was already in possession of an extra heaven scroll to go with their earth, as well as two more earth scrolls and a happy look on his face.

"Naruto-kun, w-w-w-we should probably get going to the t-tower," whispered a frightened Hinata. Naruto looked at her for a second before nodding his head. Kiba never understood this part. He knew that Naruto was a bloodthirsty killer, and hated absolutely everything. If it moved it deserved to die, if it couldn't move then it was mocking him, and therefore deserved to be destroyed, so he could never understand a few things about Naruto.

Naruto was loyal to 2 people and 2 people only. The first was Sasuke, who could be considered his friend, however, Naruto still couldn't remember why they were. All he knew was that he would honour his loyalty to the few who earned it. The other was Hinata, Kiba never knew what had happened between them, but Naruto always listened to her, no matter what. It was like he didn't want to upset or hurt her in any way. Of course, he couldn't help having the need to kill and destroy.

Hinata and Naruto's story was just a friendship thatr Naruto took to heart. Whenever Naruto was upset and cried when he was younger, Hinata had always found him and helped him. They had always had each other. Naruto had helped her out when they first met, and to Hinata, Naruto was her knight in shining armour. And from that she had sworn to help him no matter what.

"Fine."

**5 days later – at the tower**

Naruto was bored, and when Naruto was bored, people began to bleed; he had had enough of all the pointless fights between the insignificant worms so far, and all he wished was to get involved with the fights, so he could go and kill something. But as they say, ask and you shall receive.

"Next fight, Naruto Uzumaki versus Sakura Haruno."

The whole world stopped for everyone in the room. Kakashi grew cold, "Sakura, you should quit, right now."

Said girl just looked offended, "It doesn't matter sensei, he's a weakling so I'll be able to beat him. I mean, I was Kunoichi of the year."

Kurenai just turned to her student, "Naruto please, I beg of you, don't do anything rash."

"Why? I wasn't able to do anything before hand because no matter what she did it was still considered illegal to kill her. Now however, I can do whatever I want, as Hayate-san said. 'Killing is legal here'." And as he descended down the stairs, all he could think about was all the blood that was about to be spilled.

**Yup, I skipped the journey to Wave. Now Naruto would usually love blood but he saw the Demon Brothers as weak so he didn't want to continue. Hope you like the little cameo of Wave. It may be involved later but the land would be saved by ANBU or something because the Hokage would want their trading partner to be okay or something.**

**Til next time.**


	3. An: sorry

Well I would just like to start off with a huge apology, and a huge thank you.

Due to extremely sudden problems that have occurred in my life recently, I have been writing less and less compared to before. When even then I believed that I could actually write no matter the problem.

However, things have escalated so much that it is incredibly hard to actually write anything, it got to the point where I just couldn't sit at my laptop and do anything. And so, as of now, I will be stopping all my fics and will soon remove them from the site. I am truly sorry for doing this but I just cant continue. I will keep reading from the site however.

If you would like to continue any of the fics then by all means message me and I will get back to you.

Again, I am truly sorry, but thank you to everyone who enjoyed the little that I wrote.

Regards to all, gaaradave1


	4. AN: Adopted

As of now, SamCrow will be taking over Magnetic Personality.


End file.
